1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to image capture technology, and particularly to a lens module for a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras for portable electronic devices often have lens modules including a retractable lens unit with a rotatable adjustment ring. However, the central axis of the lens unit sometimes tends to deviate from the standard position, which can badly affect image quality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.